


Intruders

by D3s0lace



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark saves the day, flash thompson needs to shut the fuck up, like seriously who does he think he is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3s0lace/pseuds/D3s0lace
Summary: Peter is in a real pickle when a group of men show up to his school looking for Spider-Man. He is then torn between two choices; reveal himself and risk his future life, or let them take control?(Y'all I promise this is better than the description, trust me KCKSKSKEK)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warnings for this piece!!

Peter absent-mindedly chewed on the end of his pen, not paying attention to the annoying voice of his chemistry teacher, Mr. Harrington. He wasn't really paying attention in any of his classes today, come to think of it.. He had a late night with Mr. Stark, installing a parachute into his suit. He wasn't well able to get to sleep after that, too focused on more ideas for his suit. His head shot up, though, when he heard his name.

"Mr. Parker?" Mr. Harrington was staring straight at him, his arms crossed over his chest. "Wh-Yeah?" He responded, his cheeks growing red. "Are you with us?" Peter nodded, hiding his face in his arms afterward. He sighed when he was hit on the head with a paper ball. "Eugene, that's enough." Mr. Harrington snapped. The smile faded off Flash's face as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

Peter sat up and grabbed a coloured pencil from his pocket, beginning to scribble shapes in the corner of his notes paper. He looked up when the hairs on his neck stood, his stomach feeling uneasy. He looked around the room, not noticing anything out of place. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, blaming it on the exhaustion. He sat back upright when he heard a noise in the hallway, his eyes widening. Mr. Harrington gave him an odd look as he tapped the whiteboard, trying to get the boy's attention.

"Mr. Parker! I'll have you-" He was cut off when the door slammed open, emitting gasps and screams from the students. A man clad in black stood in the doorway, shotgun in hand. He pointed it around, looking at everybody with a grin. "Alright everybody, listen up. You're going to follow me into the cafeteria and stay quiet. I want everybody to place their cell phones on their desks right now." After a moment when nobody moved, he growled. "I said do it right now, or I'm going to shoot somebody!" He yelled, punching the wall.

The kids began to whine as they placed their cellphones on their tables, including Mr. Harrington. Peter let out disheveled breaths as he did the same, looking down at his sleeve. "Alright, now, everybody get the fuck up and follow me." He said as he turned to the hall and walked out. The terrified group stood, kids whispering and crying. "Kids, w-we're going to be okay.. just stay quiet and listen, okay?" Mr. Harrington said, but nobody was paying attention, their minds clouded with fear.

Peter walked to MJ and Ned, MJ having a small hint of fear in her expression. "Peter, what are you going to do..?" Ned whispered, looking around the hall as they walked out. There were other men leading other kids out of their classes. This was obviously a sick group effort, for some reason they were spending their time holding up a fucking highschool. "I don't know, I don't know how I'd slip away, there are so many of them." He responded just as quiet, looking around sorrily at the terrified teens.

MJ shook her head. "Pete, you have to try to do something. Go to the bathroom, go back into the classroom, something." She said, trying to control her voice. "I know, I know.. I'll try." He reassured softly, looking around. There were multiple men, more than he could count, hauling students towards the cafeteria. He watched the nearest ones, weaving through the crowd slowly towards the bathroom. He pushed the door open, gasping when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, kid?" A man asked. Peter gulped, looking over his shoulder. "I-I need to use the bathroom." He said, his stomach knotting. "Tough shit, move on!" He said as he shoved the teen forward. Peter catched his step, a small lump forming in his throat. He didn't know what to do, he felt trapped. He continued in a blur until he found himself in the cafeteria, moving quickly to try and find Ned. Once he found them he let out a deep breath.

"I got caught, I couldn't do it." He said, noting Ned's panicked expression. "Can't you go to the back and change?" MJ asked, Peter shaking his head in response. "The entire school is here, somebody will see me." He responded. MJ bit her cheek, looking around. Peter jumped when a gunshot rang through the crowded room. "Alright, listen up!" A man yelled, quieting everybody. "I've word that Spiderman himself goes to this school, and I'm here to take him." He continued.

Peter's stomach dropped and Ned made an odd noise. "If he doesn't reveal himself soon, I'm going to shoot!" Peter shook his head, taking deep breaths. He moved closer to the front, trying to get a look at the men. The one talking was in the middle, wielding a machine gun. Peter decided that he would web to the other side of the gym, leading the gunfire away from the students. After that he would web their guns, trying his best to avoid the bullets.

He looked up when he heard footsteps, his heart falling when he saw the middle man walking towards him with his gun out. He stepped back and watched as he grabbed a boy from the front who screamed. Peter groaned internally when he realised it was Flash, his brain running wild. Oh god, what is he going to do? "If you don't come out soon, I'm going to blow his fucking brains out!" The man growled, pressing the barrel of his gun to his head. Flash cried and begged, grabbing his arm as he did so.

Peter bit his lip, running to the back of the crowd. He grabbed his mask from his pocket, bringing it over his face. Students looked at him, eyes widening as Peter held a finger to his mouth. They turned back to the commotion as Peter hurriedly removed himself of his clothes, revealing his suit. He tapped his bracelets to activate the webshooters, the buttons forming in his palms. "Karen, tell Mr. Stark to hurry to the school." He took a deep breath before webbing the ceiling, swinging to the front and landing in front of the man.

The other men walked forward, pointing their guns at Peter. He ignored them, maintaining eye contact with the man. "Well, well, and I thought the rumours weren't true. I didn't imagine Spiderman to be such a scrawny runt, though. Come here." He demanded, gesturing his gun to the ground. Peter stepped forward, looking at the other men. "Seriously, man? Holding up a school for me? I'm flattered." He said, nervously smiling behind his mask. The man scoffed and gripped his pistol, clicking off the safety while he watched the teen. "Stupid fucking heroes." He said.

"I want you to remove your mask. Now." He said, watching Peter's ever step. "What? We don't like that, no-" He was cut off by the man pressing the gun harder against Flash's temple. People let out noises and screams as they watched, Flash hyperventilating. "Shit, okay, okay!" He said frantically, reaching for the back of his mask. Right before he took it off he webbed the gun with his other hand, throwing it to the floor. The man dropped Flash, grabbing a gun from his coat as he ran towards Peter. He moved to the side, webbing his feet and causing him to fall onto his face. 

The other men attempted to shoot Peter, though he was too fast for them. He grabbed one of the men and smacked him into the wall, smiling when he fell unconscious. The others moved slowly towards him while he was distracted, their guns pointed at his head. "Now that just isn't fair, is it?" He said, looking at each of them. One of them scoffed. "It's hardly unfair, considering you have these freakish ass powers." He said. Peter shrugged, webbing his mouth.

One of them fired his gun, the bullet ripping through his chest. Peter let out an anguished scream, webbing two of them before he fell to the ground. People screamed and cried, watching as their hero stumbled around trying to keep his composure. They made noise when Peter was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown to his knees. Peter coughed blood in his mask, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. He looked up to see the first man standing above him holding a gun to his head.

"You're cornered now, kid." He said as he placed a hand on the top of the mask, growling when Peter grabbed his wrist. "Man, come on, we talked about thi-" He was cut off with a grunt when the man kicked him in the stomach, causing him to crumble. "Oh my god that hurt so bad." Peter wheezed, covering the hole in his chest. The man got on his knees and grabbed Peter's neck, causing the other the grab at his arms. He scoffed and tugged his mask off, revealing Peter's battered face to everybody.

People gasped, some crying growing louder. "You see this, people? This is your hero. Just some scrawny, pathetic kid." He said aloud, looking at everybody. Peter wheezed and dug his nails into the man's wrist. "I'm not scrawny, I got some great abs." He said. "Do you not know how to shut the fuck up?" He growled as he tightened his grip. "Oh my god please stop." Peter said as loud as he could, feeling his consciousness begin to drift away.

The man loosened his grip when the sound of breaking glass filled the gymnasium, frightening everybody. The whir of the familiar iron suit filled the room as Stark landed on the ground, rushing to the man and striking him across the face with his fist. The man fell down with a grunt, falling unconscious. Peter fell down without the arm supporting him, curling up and coughing into his knees. Tony stepped out of his suit when he saw Peter, rushing to his side. "Oh shit, Underoos!" He exclaimed as he uncurled him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark.. It hurt and I couldn't let Flash get killed, he-" "Shut up Peter, you're fine, okay?" He cut him off, taking Peter in his arms. Flash sat on the floor across from Peter, awestruck as he watched Tony pick him up. "Oh my god.. Peter, you're.. you're the Spiderman?" He said, staring at him. Peter looked at him, laughing a bit. "Yeah, I-.. I guess I am, huh?" He said, sucking in a breath. "My life is ruined, Mr. Stark." He mumbled. "No it's not, you're okay." He reassured.

He looked around to the hushed group, his expression dropping. "Alright, listen up, everybody. This kid just saved your ass, and you're going to save his in return by keeping quiet. If you say anything to anybody about who he is, him and everybody he loves will be in danger. That includes everybody in this school, too. So if you want to live, keep. Quiet." He said, stressing the last part. Most of everybody nodded or said something, still in shock from the events.

"The police are on their way. Stick to the story that Spiderman swung in, saved you, and left." He finished up before getting back into his suit, holding the unconscious kid in his arms as he flew out. Flash stood up, his body still shaky as he walked to Ned and MJ. "I-I'm sorry, I.. I didn't know who he was, I just bullied him because he.. He just- I don't know, I'm sorry." He said. Ned sighed, shaking his head. "You're apologising to the wrong people, Flash."

"You're right."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!! Please take time to leave kudos it really helps out 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
